Антонидас
Архимаг Антонидас (англ. Archmage Antonidas) - один из самых могущественных магов за все времена, когда-то попавший в Даларан как обычный молодой человек и начавший обучение у Кирин-Тора. Он быстро показал свой талант к магии и острый ум, за что и был приглашен в состав Ордена, хотя тогда его положение в иерархии было и самым низким. Всего за несколько лет Антонидас достиг звания Архимага и получил огромное уважение за свою плодотворную работу. Сначала ему поручили управление защитными заклинаниями города, а затем и пригласили в правящий Совет, где он быстро стал одним из главных членов. Биография Ранняя история Многие считали Антонидаса истинным лидером Кирин-Тора, и его мудрость и самообладание стали лицом всего Ордена. К сожалению, с возрастом маг становился все более подозрительным и осторожным, поэтому отказался помочь Пророку, сообщившему о готовящемся вторжении демонов в Азерот. Тогда Антонидас отправил на поиски информации свою молодую ученицу Джайну Праудмур, которая сопровождала принца Артаса до резни в Стратхольме.Warcraft III manual, 82 Путь к Проклятью После нападения Плети Антонидас приложил все усилия для защиты Даларана, создав магический круг вокруг города. Но этого оказалось недостаточно, и Артасу, вставшему на сторону Плети, удалось провести войска нежити сначала в сам Даларан, а затем и в Аметистовую Цитадель. Артас убил архимага, но его дух еще долго оставался в Даларане даже после разрушения города, пока принц Кель'тас наконец не освободил его.Путь к Проклятью Кровью и честью Антонидас был одним из судей по делу Тириона Фордринга в Стратхольме. Разрушение Даларана После нападения Плети Антонидас приложил все усилия для защиты Даларана, создав магический круг вокруг города. Но этого оказалось недостаточно, и Артасу, вставшему на сторону Плети, удалось провести войска нежити сначала в сам Даларан, а затем и в Аметистовую Цитадель. Артас убил архимага, но его дух еще долго оставался в Даларане даже после разрушения города, пока принц Кель'тас наконец не освободил его.The Dungeons of Dalaran Наследие Когда оставшиеся члены Кирин Тора перестроили Даларан, Джайна создала мемориал в честь Антонидаса. Когда Джайна просматривала книги из Даларанской библиотеки, она увидела образ Антонидаса, испугавший ее. Образ предупредил, что Джайна не должна разрушать Оргриммар.Джайна Праудмур: Приливы Войны Цитаты *"This is not for idle hands, nor prying eyes. Information must not be lost. But it must not be used unwisely. Stay your hand, friend, or proceed - if you know the way." *"It's your inquisitive nature that I've come to rely on, child. That crazed fool's convinced that the world is about to end."Jaina's Meeting Осада Даларана :Артас: Волшебники Кирин-Тора! Я - Артас, первый из Рыцарей Смерти великого Короля Мёртвых! Я приказываю вам открыть ворота и склониться перед силой Плети! :Антонидас: Приветствую тебя, принц Артас. Как поживает твой благородный отец? :Артас: Лорд Антонидас... Не нужно лицемерия. :Антонидас: Мы ждали твоего визита, Артас. Волшебники создали ауру, которая уничтожит твоих мертвецов, если они попытаются подойти к городу! :Артас: Твои фокусы не остановят меня, Антонидас. :Антонидас: Отзови войска, или мы будем вынуждены показать свою истинную силу! Выбирай... Рыцарь Смерти. Смерть :Антонидас: Мне больно смотреть на тебя, Артас. :Артас: Я избавлю тебя от боли, старик. Я же предупреждал - ваши фокусы меня не остановят. Authorship Antonidas wrote many books, essays and theses. Known to us are: *"The Ramifications of refined Reverse Time Travel Phenomena into Quantifiable Magical Practice" *"The Causality of War: A Comprehensive Study on Orc Lassitude" *"The Contrast of Orc Tradition, Sociology, and Psychological Practices from Before and After the Second War" *"Empirical Study on the Formulation and History of High Profile Fel Magics, and their Relation to the Orc Race" *Antonidas' Self Help Guide to Standing in Fire *Journal of Archmage Antonidas Мелочи * Антонидаса озвучивал William Bassett. * Antonidas' original hair colour was brown. His hair had just starting turning grey when the orcs returned to Azeroth. * Антонидасу был 71 год на момент его смерти.Heroes and Villains * Antonidas' Aegis of Rapt Concentration drops off Archimonde in the Battle for Mount Hyjal, while Archus, Greatstaff of Antonidas drops off the Lich King in 25-player Icecrown Citadel. * Antonidas gave one of his staves to his apprentice, Jaina Proudmoore. Years later, she used the power of the Thunder King to turn the Staff of Antonidas into the Storm-Stave of Antonidas. * Antonidas' Silver Coin can be fished up in the Dalaran fountain. Inscribed are the words "Grant me the strength to accept the things that I cannot change, the courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference." This saying is known as the Serenity Prayer and is used heavily by Alcoholics Anonymous. A similar saying is used for the one of the male blood elf jokes. * Antonidas appears as an elite minion in Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft. The quote on his card says "Antonidas was the Grand Magus of the Kirin Tor, and Jaina's mentor. This was a big step up from being Grand Magus of Jelly Donuts." Видео thumb|left|335 px Замечания en:Antonidas es:Antonidas fr:Antonidas pl:Antonidas